


Leather and Lace

by lilacsigil



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem and Pizzazz fight it out for a magazine cover, complete with musical interludes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

"What's wrong with you?" Pizzazz shrieked, shoving the cowering make-up artist to the floor.

"I thought – pale pink's so flattering –" the woman stuttered, then quickly scuttled out of the way as Pizzazz swept the counter clean of makeup.

"Let's do this my way!"

Pizzazz upended her giant black vinyl makeup bag onto the bench and chuckled in appreciation at the wild riot of bright colour. She sat down in the makeup chair and slung one long leg up on the bench, clicking her stiletto heel against the mirror.

"Here's something better to work with. Go! Go!"

An hour minutes later – and forty minutes late – Pizzazz strutted out of the dressing room, clad in thigh-high leather boots, a tiny white leather skirt and a torn, bright green off-the-shoulder singlet top. She struck a pose against the doorframe, her teeth shining white against her purple and green face make-up.

"If this isn't the Hottest Woman in Rock, guys, I don't know what you're looking for!"

The camera crew's heads turned, and Pizzazz's grin widened, until she saw who was posing in front of the cameras right now.

"Jem! What's she doing here? I thought this was meant to be the hottest women, not the blandest!"

A production assistant dashed over and took Pizzazz by the arm, as the camera crew returned to their jobs.

"Pizzazz, darling, the schedule's been moved around a little."

"Yeah, whatever, darling. I asked you what she's doing here! Nobody told me she was going to be here!"

"Look, she won't be long, and," the assistant's voice lowered conspiratorially, "I know for a fact they haven't decided the order of the Top Ten yet. Take a great photo, darling, and you'll be number one for sure."

Pizzazz balled up her fists, her oncoming tantrum warring with her competitive nature.

"Oooooooh! I hate her! But you're right, I'm right, she's never gonna get the better of me! No way!"

*****

MUSIC VIDEO INTERLUDE  
BURN YOU UP: THE MISFITS

PIZZAZZ (spinning around on a gold platform, in a gold catsuit)  
I'm hot like the sun,  
Don't try to hide in the shade.  
I'll seek you out,  
Like an exploding grenade.

PIZZAZZ (against a background of flames, with a wind machine fanning her hair)  
I'm hot like a fire,  
I'm gonna burn all I touch,  
She's nothing to me,  
Cos I'm more than too much.

 

She's nothing next to me!

ALL MISFITS (shown in silhouette against the flames)  
Oh baby! We're gonna burn you up!  
Watch out! There's nothing hotter than us!  
Oh baby! We're gonna burn you up!  
Watch out! There's nothing hotter than us!

PIZZAZZ (spinning around on the gold platform)  
I'm hot like desire,  
You want no-one but me,  
I'll fill up your vision,  
Til I'm all that you see.

ALL MISFITS (shown in silhouette against the flames)  
Oh baby! We're gonna burn you up!  
Watch out! There's nothing hotter than us!  
Oh baby! We're gonna burn you up!  
Watch out! There's nothing hotter than us!

PIZZAZZ (in extreme close-up)  
She's nothing next to me!

*****

Jem loved music more than anything, but a close second was dressing up. A photo shoot was even more fun than dressing up at home, because the range of clothes in the photo studio was second to none. Fortunately, she'd arrived early, and had plenty of time to twirl around the endless racks of magnificent clothes, before the stylist had dragged her into the make-up chair.

"Darling, that skirt is perfect."  
"Do you think the green is okay with my hair?" Jem mused, fiddling with her pink locks.  
"If it's not what they want, hair and make-up will have you fixed in no time."  
"Okay, I'm in your hands!" Jem feigned nervousness, but she could hardly wait to be ready.

Together, Jem and the stylist settled on the green skirt, which was a floaty dirndl, a delicate lace bodysuit in white and a long pink silk scarf tied around her waist. The make-up artist teased Jem's hair into a huge, wild mane, the regular pale pink streaked with green.

"That's outrageous! I look like I'm about to pounce on someone!"

"Well, you know who to blame if it happens," the make-up artist smirked, and began highlighting Jem's features with glittering pastel shades. Jem leaned forward, playing with her newly sexy hair, and smiled, watching the sparkles in her eyeshadow catch the light . This was going to be great.

Out in front of the cameras, Jem danced and posed, kicking off her shoes and swishing her long scarf around. She peeped out through her wild hair, stretched out in front the backdrop and spun around so that her skirt flew out like a falling blossom. Nothing could distract her, until she heard a high-pitched shriek.

"Jem! What's she doing here? I thought this was meant to be the hottest women, not the blandest!"

Jem spun on her heel and marched towards her arch-rival, savage anger rising uncontrollably. How dare Pizzazz spoil her day! Before she had gone two steps, however, a production assistant had deftly stepped between them. Jem stopped, not wanting to yell at some poor girl whose job was to deal with Pizzazz – the girl had enough trouble already!

"Okay, sweetie, back on set," a photographer called, and Jem sighed, then turned back. It was going to be hard to focus, sensing Pizzazz nearby, but Jem vowed to do her best. She always did.

*****

MUSIC VIDEO INTERLUDE  
MY PHOTOGRAPH: JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

HOLOGRAMS (floating across the screen in a series of polaroids)  
I know you've got my photograph, baby,  
I've seen it hanging on your wall.  
But, baby, when you're dreaming,  
Do you even dream of me at all?

JEM AND KIMBER (close up, facing each other, in harmony)  
Ooh, you're always watching me, aren't you?  
I can't tell if that's love or hate in your eyes,  
You can't tear your eyes away, can you?  
You live in the space between "love" and "despise".

HOLOGRAMS (streaming down the screen in a series of polaroids)  
I know you've got my photograph, baby,  
I've seen it hanging on your wall.  
But, baby, when you're dreaming,  
Do you even dream of me at all?

JEM (standing still, with polaroids falling around her)  
Ooh, you even think that you know me,  
Can't you see that you only see the outside?  
Won't you ever just try to get closer?  
This distance is nothing but crazy pride.

HOLOGRAMS (fading out)  
Do you even dream of me at all?

*****

Pizzazz stalked off the set and straight for the dressing room. The photographer were driving her insane: they had no idea about sexy, let alone about rock! They constantly gave her directions like "subtle" or "hint" or "cool", and that's not what Pizzazz was about. Pizzazz always meant more, never less. She kept on hitching up her short white leather skirt, the photographer kept telling her to pull it down, until the two of them were screaming at each other.

"Take a break," the art director interjected, "just go chill and we'll get you back for your pose in the group shot."

The dressing room was near the clothing racks, and was filled with the racks' overflow. Clothes and fabrics draped over every surface, and were even piled up on the floor. Pizzazz had not only entered the room but had thrown herself huffily onto a soft pile of jackets before she noticed that she wasn't alone. Jem was sitting on another pile of clothes, playing with her hair.

"Get out!" Pizzazz hissed, "This is my dressing room."

"Was your name on the door?" Jem snapped back, "All I saw was a big gold star."

"That's as good as writing my name. And I only see one star in this room."

"You're totally right, and you're not looking in a mirror, Pizzazz."

"Yeah, like you'll ever be half the woman I am, let alone a rock star," Pizzazz sneered, waving a dismissive hand.

Jem's eyes narrowed as she twisted a strand of her wild hair around a finger.

"Is that what you think?"

Jem leaned forward from her pile of silky garments, thrusting her face close to Pizzazz's. Pizzazz opened her mouth to speak, then fell silent as Jem's breath misted her lips.

"Is that all you think about me?"

Pizzazz looked up into Jem's face, so close to hers, and tilted her head up that final inch. Their lips met gently, at first, then with more force as both women opened their mouths and pushed inwards with their greedy, tangled tongues. Jem put a hand on Pizzazz's shoulder and pushed her backwards, down into the nest of jackets that spilled out over the floor.

Pizzazz reached up and tangled her fingers in Jem's hair, pulling her closer. Two sensations warred in Pizzazz: the desire to make everything, even this, a victory over Jem, and the need to stay right here forever. Nothing told her to stop, though, so she thrust a boot-clad thigh between Jem's, hooked an ankle around Jem's leg, and pulled hard. The two women rolled down onto the floor, locked together, breathing hard, until Pizzazz was on top of Jem.

"Think that surprised me?" Pizzazz snarled, then pressed her lips back onto Jem's, smearing her dark purple lipstick all over Jem's sparkly mauve, kissing her harder than before, and her long legs kicked out in delight. The pile of clothes that they had been lying on collapsed sideways with a soft "fwumph" sound and tipped slinky garments all over them, hiding them from the bright lights of the dressing room.  
Jem laughed inside their dark, silky cave of clothes, and wrapped her arms around Pizzazz. She pressed herself against Pizzazz's thigh, feeling the stitched seams of Pizzazz's leather skirt catch on the lace crotch of the bodysuit. The mounds of fabric that covered them brushed against their skin, and the world vanished in a swirl of delight.

*****

MUSIC VIDEO INTERLUDE  
LEATHER AND LACE: JEM AND PIZZAZZ

PIZZAZZ (camera panning over her leather-and-singlet ensemble)  
You know my hide is tougher than leather,  
No way can anyone get inside!  
My life is lived for me, no other,  
For power, passion and for pride.

JEM (close-up through a hot pink lace pattern)  
Everyone thinks they see straight through me,  
They think my thoughts are transparent lace  
But surfaces don't guarantee  
What complex patterns can embrace.

PIZZAZZ AND JEM (hands locked, pushing each other away)  
Leather and lace, baby, leather and lace.  
How can I hate and love your face?  
Lace and leather, baby, lace and leather,  
Opposites are best together.

JEM (in lace bodysuit against a strobing background)  
My thoughts devoured by no other  
Why does this love have me obsessed?  
Lace stretched over another colour  
Contrast and harmony at their best.

PIZZAZZ (hanging from a giant zipper, pulling it down)  
Who cares about compatible?  
Shows how much you think you know  
Leather isn't just one label  
It’s tougher than whatever you throw!

PIZZAZZ AND JEM (hands locked, pulling them together)  
Leather and lace, baby, leather and lace.  
How can I hate and love your face?  
Lace and leather, baby, lace and leather,  
Opposites are best together.

PIZZAZZ AND JEM (faces side by side)  
Opposites belong together  
Baby, it's like lace and leather.

*****

The call for the group shot had gone unheard beneath the pile of clothes, and so had knocking on the door, so it was the angry photographer himself, camera in hand, who had come to drag the two rock stars back to the shoot. Much to his surprise, the sight that met his eyes was the smeared, glowing faces of Jem and Pizzazz emerging from their multicoloured nest. Pizzazz smirked, Jem grinned, the camera flashed.

Six weeks later, in a unanimous editorial decision, the Sexiest Women in Rock cover was shared. Pizzazz and Jem together? Outrageous!


End file.
